memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
SS Botany Bay
SS ''Botany Bay'' was a Terran DY-100 class sleeper ship. The spacecraft was used by Khan Noonien Singh and his followers to escape Earth at the conclusion of the Eugenics Wars, in the year 1996. :StarTrek.com states that the Botany Bay was a "DY-100 vessel modified as a sleeper ship," indicating that it was not originally built to serve that purpose. History and specifications The nuclear-powered ship was developed under top secret conditions by the United States of America in the 1990s. It was named after an Australian penal colony. The technology was taken in part from the Ferengi shuttle that belonged to Quark, after it had traveled back in time and crashed on Earth in 1947. Some technology, such as the specifications for the impulse engines, were provided by Gary Seven and Roberta Lincoln. ( , ) On January 5, 1996, Shannon O'Donnel and Roberta Lincoln launched the Botany Bay from its secret launch facility into Earth orbit. Roberta instructed O'Donnel to maintain that she was under Ferengi mind control when questioned, and then tranquilized her. On January 11, 1996, Khan and his followers were taken on-board the ship from an orbiting facility. Khan named the ship after the penal colony which had been the first permanent settlement in Australia. Following the naming of the ship Khan and 84 of his followers were put into stasis while Gary Seven placed the ship on course for an uninhabited class M world approximately 100 light-years from Earth. ( ; | }}) :The book Federation: The First 150 Years gives the ship's launch date as September 17, 1996. The ship was found adrift in the Mutara sector, 20 light-years from Earth, by the , in 2267. ( ) Khan was the first to be revived when the Botany Bay detected the landing party from Enterprise. Further examinations revealed that 12 of the stasis pods had malfunctioned during the ship's long journey, leaving 42 men and 30 women alive. Khan revived the remainder of the crew in an attempt to commandeer the Enterprise, but he ultimately failed. The Botany Bay itself was left adrift in space after Khan commandeered the Enterprise. ( , ) The personal effects of Khan's people, which were aboard the Botany Bay, were then transferred into Starfleet cargo containers on Ceti Alpha V, the planet where Khan and his followers were sent into exile. ( ; ; ). At some point before 2270, the Botany Bay was retrieved and refurbished as a Federation cargo ship, performing shipping duties with other vessels of its class. During its service, the Botany Bay encountered the Enterprise at least twice again. On one occasion, the Botany Bay was present when the Enterprise emerged from a spacedock, the other time the Enterprise accompanied the Botany Bay and two of its sister ships during a convoy duty. ( ) Kelvin timeline Following the destruction of in the Kelvin timeline, the Botany Bay was discovered by the under orders of Section 31 associate Admiral . What became of the ship is unknown, though Khan and his crew were taken to secret locations such as Io Facility and London. ( ; }}) Alternate realities In an alternate timeline in which Khan was victorious in the Eugenics Wars, Shannon O'Donnel, Shaun Geoffrey Christopher, Rain Robinson and about 100 of Earth's top scientific minds launched the Botany Bay in November 2010. Their intention was to escape the horrors of Khan's conquests and settle a habitable planet in the Eta Cassiopeiae star system. Unfortunately, the ship went off course and was eventually discovered in June 2376 by Princeps Julian Bashir of the Earthfleet starship Defiance. The crew of the Botany Bay would learn that Khan had forced Earth's entire population to undergo genetic engineering and had gone on to create a brutal and despotic interstellar empire known as the Khanate of Earth. ( |Seeds of Dissent}}) Appendices Connections External link * category:earth spacecraft category:federation starships category:dY-100 class ships Category:20th century starships